


Alcohol and Tea

by pastelgalaxies



Category: Quar'X, 하루만 | Just One Day (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunk!Munseok, Implied LuneByeol, M/M, Mom always a mom, What is smut even heol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't find his drinking buddy, but it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Refresher:
> 
> Leader: Lune (Jeong Munseok) - 96z  
> Eldest : Yu (Jeon Yushin) - 95z  
> Visual: Hanbyeol (Go Hanbyeol) - 96z  
> Maknae: B-Go (Bae Gyujin) - 99z

The lights in the convenience store had Jeong Munseok squinting for the whole time he was in queue for the counter. He's quite annoyed that it's taking a while before he was able to pay for the cans he had grabbed, and it's making his brows furrow further. He looks at the group of teenagers who were in line before him, vexation unhidden.

The cashier looks at him worriedly (plus a little familiarity, which is bad because a celebrity like him shouldn't be seen buying alcoholic drinks in bulk). Munseok flashes her a forced smile while still squinting because of the lights, just for her to stop staring at him and continue punching the items on her register.  
After paying a few thousand won to the cashier, he adjusts his gray beanie and picks up the bag full of beer cans. The cold air on the streets of Gangnam welcomes Munseok as the automatic sliding door opens and he shivers. It looks like it will rain in a few minutes. He eyes the group of teenagers earlier, now looking at him. One of the girls from the group seems to have noticed and waves at him. His brain starts screaming danger at the gesture, but he waves back anyway. After the exchange, he runs in full speed until the convenience store and the group are out of sight. He hopes they did not recognize that he was buying cans of alcoholic drinks.

It's been a long time since he went out to drink with friends. He had always promised them he'll go out for alcohol sometime, but ever since Quar'x debuted, his only drinking buddy was just Hanbyeol. The flirting drunk, Go Hanbyeol. 

Despite being the type of drunk that he is, Hanbyeol is actually a good drinking buddy due to him being a heavyweight. Most of the time, Munseok passes out way before the other, because when the leader wakes up in the morning, he's carefully tucked in the arms of the visual on his bed. 

Munseok goes straight to the visual's room to drag him out to their veranda, but as he swings the door open, he sees no raven-haired visual on the baby blue sheets.  
"Munseok-ah?"

It's not his usual drinking buddy. It's Jeon Yushin, their band's eldest member who hates- despises drinking alcohol. Such a bummer, Munseok whispers under his breath. He mutters a quick 'good night' and starts pulling the knob to close the door until the elder grips on his wrists. "I'm sorry that it's just me, but I can try to be a decent substitute. Can you trust hyung for that?"

He hates to admit it, but his heart skips a beat. Their eldest bandmate really has his way with words and the intensity of squeals during fansigning and concert ments proves how much it holds true. Ducklings are immensely vulnerable to Yushin's words, but somehow his own band members are, too.

Yushin takes the bag of beer cans from the younger's grasp, and walks to the veranda. "That's a yes, right?" He winks to Munseok, who was completely unaware that he has his mouth agape. He purses his lips into a straight line and followed his hyung.

"Hyung, where's Byeollie?" They both lean onto the railings, watching the cars and the streetlights underneath. Yushin gives the younger the plastic bag and the latter raises his brow towards him.

"On a choreography practice. The director wanted to consult him and teach him the new choreography before we all break our bones for it."

"Oh, I see." Munseok opens his first can and chugs it in until halfway. "Not drinking, hyung? Then you should just go back to your room. I can wait for Byeollie."

"Nah, I'm okay. I'm a good listener, you know. " Yushin lets out a long sigh, pulls closer to the leader and wraps an arm on his shoulder. "What's troubling our dependable leader, hm?"

The proximity is incredibly making Munseok nervous, but he keeps it in and empties his can instead. He shakes his head, turns his eyes away from the elder and into the cluster of clouds gradually covering the moon. The soft light emanating from the natural satellite slowly disappears, like it's seeping through the holes of the clouds, until the whole ball of light is completely covered at it's all dark. The city lights become more vibrant under their feet.

"I just feel a little lonely," Munseok turns to face Yushin, but he immediately retracts when he almost felt the older's lips brushing his cheek. "Can I really not make you drink?"

Munseok grabs another can and downs the whole thing in one go. The younger finds it really hard to calm down, now that his hyung's hand slowly trails down to his shoulder blades, rubbing circles on his back. He should find it relaxing, the older is probably doing it in parental instincts, but he sees it as everything other than that. He thought those feelings only applied with Hanbyeol.

Much to the younger's surprise, Yushin cards his fingers through blonde hair, stroking it slowly.  
"Can you make me, Munseok-ah?"

Holyshit and all its variations floods the leader's brain as he tries to analyze the whole situation. His hyung is obviously playing him, quite skillfully in fact, and it's making him really thirsty. He opens another can and chugs the contents in.

His peripheral vision shows him a pouting Yushin and he thinks he's blushing hard. He thinks his mind was starting to malfunction when the older squeezes the back of his neck softly. He knows he's not especially good at these things, but he tries a shot as a counterattack, and hopes that it's good enough to make the older shift away from him.

"Hyung, please?"

Munseok doesn't tear his gaze away from the older, hopefully to add a little more authority to his words and tone. The whole moment doesn't seem to favor him though, as soft lips clashed forcefully into his. Yushin must have been drinking some sweet tea again before he came in.

Contrary to the older's usual gentle image, the way he kisses Munseok is nowhere like it. The kiss is wet and heated, moans slipping out from both of them shamelessly. They're still technically in public, since they're out on the veranda and people might see them, but Munseok's head is too hazy to even think about caring. Not when Yushin skillfully slides his tongue on his lips and he parts them open, the older tilts for a better angle and attacks his mouth, eager to explore. 

Munseok had his eyes closed for a better feel of the interaction, but he jerks them open when he feels a drop of something liquid fall on his forehead. More drops followed and they confirmed it was suddenly raining. Yushin pulled the both of them into the living room, all wet from the guerrilla downpour. They just pass by the couch and they storm into the shared bedroom of the members from Daegu. 

"You should probably take your shirt off now, Munseok-ah." He chuckles as he slips off his own shirt. Yushin is the least muscular among their members, but it does not lessen his appeal nonetheless.

Munseok coughs after he caught himself staring too long and tries to break off the awkward silence. "We were going to, anyway, guess the rain wanted to fast-forward things," He bites his lip after realizing it was a wrong move. 

Yushin takes a few steps nearer to him , hand ghosting over the younger's chest. "Do you want hyung to take it off for you?"

"Hyung, Please?" He thinks it had an effect on the older earlier, so he tries using it again.

"You really love saying that, huh? Well, it's not that I actually mind..." The older bends down and lifts Munseok's shirt with his mouth, teeth slightly grazing the younger's navel and he grips the older's shoulders for support as he feels his knees weakening. Munseok is not physically weak at all, but it could be the booze, the rain and the older's unpredictable actions simultaneously breaking his walls and making him submit into it.

He feels like it's been taking ages, so he curses out and helps Yushin. After that has been taken care of, the older trails kisses from his collar bones and works wonders on the younger's skin (plus his brain and his junior still constricted in his pants) as he slowly moves up. Water slides down Munseok's cheeks and into his mouth as he huffs for air, and he feels too good to distinguish if it was rain water, sweat, or both.  
While Munseok couldn't process things very well, Yushin swiftly pops open the button and unzips the younger's pants. The latter only realized his tent is already free when he heard something fall on his feet.

"Oh, little Munseokkie is very eager?"

If it was a normal situation, Munseok would have slapped his own forehead and say, "Hyung, please." But he's too thirsty for the older to do more and it's his main priority, so he bites the older's shoulder and gives it a good long suck.

Yushin growls at that and returns the favor. One of his hands then palm the younger's erection and teasingly strokes it through the soft fabric of his boxers. Munseok whimpers and Yushin giggles on his skin. The younger could feel his knees wanting to give up. The elder probably feels it too, as he pins him more securely on the wall and whispers to him, "It's okay, I can handle this."

He doesn't stop teasing Munseok for a few more minutes. The younger couldn't hold his need in anymore and tilts to catch the older's lips into a kiss again. He is the more aggressive one this time, tasting more of the sweet tea from Yushin's mouth. He wonders what flavor it was and considers having a drink with his hyung sometime. 

He breathes into the older's mouth and tells him again the magic word, "Hyung, please?"

At that signal, Yushin's hand snakes under the waistband of the younger's boxers and pulls out his dick. He feels the younger shiver under him and he wraps his long fingers around the length. It's warm, contrary to Munseok's cold skin drenched by the rain. He strokes an experimental one, and then two, earning lewd voices from the younger, and he doesn't know where to start. For one, Munseok's low moans will probably make him remember this moment everytime he raps in future performances and two, his pumps are making the younger thrust his hips into his touch and he likes how desperate the younger seems.

Yushin picks up a slow pace, rubbing the full length then slightly stops at the tip to press a finger on it. He keeps it up, until Munseok bites his shoulder again as he thrusts to meet Yushin's hand. "Faster, please...hyung...please..."

Munseok whines as the elder stops. Yushin pulls down his own sweatpants this time and pulls out his dick. He rubs it fast for a while before he brings it closer to Munseok's and he rubs both together. "If I do, you're gonna cum with hyung, right? Munseokkie?"

Munseok closes his eyes shut and nods. He's too intoxicated for anything else.

Yushin stops the teasing and doesn't hold back, eliciting more low moans and growls from the younger as he picks up a fast pace that he could feel the younger's erratic breathing on his ear. Munseok digs his fingernails on his back and he winces, but he doesn't linger on the pain for too long because the pleasure of rubbing both their dicks is making his voice sound unlike his usual and its probably really embarrassing. 

"I'm c-close...hyung..."

"Me too, do it with me, alright-"

To his surprise, Munseok came right then and there, splashing white all over their stomachs. Yushin followed him after one more minute of rubbing his pleasure out. 

The elder was going to invite Munseok for a shower together, but the younger immediately plops on him, heavy with sleep. He decides to just leave it and lets the younger lie down on his bed. He cleans himself and the sleeping leader from their release and positions himself on the bed as well.

He swipes the Munseok's lower lip and mutters to himself, " I really don't like beer, but it tasted good with the Lemon-Blueberry Sweet Tea."

He covers their exposed bodies and drifts to sleep, with the rain falling outside their window as their background music.


End file.
